The legend of Zen
by Brian7887
Summary: A year has passed since spyro and cynder beated the dark master and a new main character is about to come out as a new evil as well.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zen

Long time ago, the world was crumbling and life was disappearing. All hope was lost as the dark takes over the land. Until one day a hero came out of nowhere and banished the evil back into the dark. With his partner they destroyed the dark. All from the help of a star called The Time Star. Then the two went away leaving the star behind for the people to protect the star from anyone with the wrong hands. As to this people protected the star and worshiped it. But as years passed the people got careless and as so the star have been shattered and spread into different places. Only one person found a shard of it and knew that it's a piece of the star. So he hid it in a sea cave and after that drowned himself. It's been 10,000 years since it shattered, and the star has been forgotten but the legend still lives on. Only a few knows where it's hidden and kept silent about it.

The legend was only just the beginning as a new legend starts to unfold…

**In the mountains**

It was a dark night as the clouds were stringing together, a dark figure was standing on a cliff edge looking out to the world as if it was just a footnote. He had a diamond-shaped mask covering his entire face with a hood. He wore a light brown cloak covering his body but his feet. Also had gloves which were strange because it was summer. Something was strange with this man as he looked out into the sky and said "How boring this world is …" he was from a different world and came here from another person and not thinking to come back. "It time." He said "It time claim this world for my own." This…whoever this guy is isn't normal…

So you probably are wondering "Why is that guy doing in this world?" Well read the next part to find out! It will be out in Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

The legend of Zen

**The forest**

It was a dark night at the village (you know the one where Hunter lives). Soldiers that has came from the forest where wounded and the village was running out of soldiers that where fighting the invaders that came from the mountain. The invaders weren't like any invaders; there were people that have arms and legs for swords and a stitched up face. There were many of them, they are called the Akki. Hunter was scouting ahead. Seeing if anymore will come. He was ready for anything that might come out. That's when he saw something coming down the path. Hunter readied his bow and aimed, he will shoot if there were with the Akki. As the figure kept going Hunter saw that there were two small people with a sword and sythe one had a straw hat when the other what almost looked like a dragon but with a sythe like horn. Also had blue spikes going downward like hair. They walked on and Hunter shot his bow, but the one with the straw hat caught the arrow and broke it like a twig. Hunter thought they will chase him but they kept on going. Then Hunter yelled "Halt!" The two stopped and looked up at Hunter. That's when Hunter saw that they were standing on two legs and wore clothes. "What's the problem?", said the one with the hat." You two are trespassing.", said Hunter as he lowered his bow. "We are having invaders from the mountains attacking this forest, get away from here and never come back." Hunter knew he doesn't want anyone to get hurt; besides they could be working for the Akki. The two looked at each other and whispered. Then they said" We can take them." The non-straw hat. "And who are you?" "I'm Aku." Said the non-straw hat."And you?" said Hunter. "…just call me Zen." said the straw hat.

As they went to the village they talked about themselves.

"So you're just looking for a job?" said Hunter

"Ya something like that." Said Zen

"And you are going to help us?"

"If you pay well."

"But your just small… small…"

"We don't have a name so ya." Said Aku

"You think were weak but just wait when I'm in battle."

"Well…ok."

Hunter doesn't know what to say when he gets into the village. Will they believe him when he gets back?

"So how many are there?" said Zen?

"An army." Said Hunter.

"That's easy!"

"No it isn't!"

"Whatever you say…"

When they got to the village the leader (which I forgot the name) came to Hunter and said "Hunter what's with these small creatures." He looked at Hunter in rage."These two think they can stop the Akki from attacking." said Hunter. "What makes you think they can stop the Akki? They wounded most of our men and you say that these two can stop them?" Hunter was going to think this is going to be hard to convince him but then he said, "Remember last time I brought the small dragons here? They saved the world!" The leader was about to say something when a shout came from the gate, "The Akki are coming! The Akki are coming!" "What?!" said hunter "We just fought them 5 hours ago!" Zen and Aku stepped up in a fighting position." What are you two doing get back!" said the leader. But they didn't listen instead drew out there weapons. Aku sythe was like any other sythe but Zen's sword was a bit unusual, it had a hole on the bottom. The Akki broke thought the gate and started attacking. Aku charged at them first and with the shape of the sythe it cut the Akki front line and then Zen jumped and unleashed a dark fire blast at the Akki, limiting the numbers. That's when Zen threw his sword down at them killing a few then picked up his sword and did a spin attack. Aku did a somersault and froze with a black ice attack then chopped them all. Everyone watched them fight and knew they underestimated them big time. "Hey Zen!" Aku shouted from the other side of the battle. "The Akki leader is somewhere!" "You think I know that already!" said Zen. Destroying the Akki leader will help a lot because there a lot easier to defeat. Zen looked around and saw a big one in the back of the Akki force. Zen charged at the leader and did a back slice. The leader noicticed and stab Zen but only cutting the side. Zen charged at him again then sliced his body in two pieces and died right at that spot. The rest of the Akki were running around like they don't know what to do. Zen and Aku finished the rest of them and that's when dawn came.

"We celebrate this victory today in honor of the two adventurers." Said the leader. The village finally won the battle of the Akki and had a party in the afternoon. "Because of these two we can finally enjoy the peace." Said the leader again. Aku wasn't eating that much but Zen is a whole different story, he's been chowing down on the food for some time. "Thish shuff ish gruet." Said Zen in a mouthful. Aku slapped him on the head after. Everyone laughed and was feasting."Well we have to go soon." Said Aku. "Well I hope you take care." Said Hunter. Zen took off this hat and bowed. Zen has small bumps on his head and two horns which looked liked blades off of a sword. Hunter led them out of the forest after that.

"So you said you were looking for a job." Hunter said suddenly.

"Ya we are." Said Zen.

"I think I know where you can get the perfect job."

"Really where?"

Hunter gave him a map.

"This will led to the Dragon Temple." Said Hunter.

"Wow thanks."

When they finally got out of the woods Hunter said a farewell and left.

"Well this looks like a new adventure Aku?" said Zen.

Aku didn't answer but nodded.

Zen and Aku went down the path that led to the Dragon Temple. This is just the beginning of a new legend of the century.

_Next Time on TLOZ Zen and Aku reached the Temple but not found as a nice welcoming. _


	3. Chapter 3

**The Temple**

It was a late afternoon as our two travelers walked the path to the temple.

"Hey Zen." Said Aku.

"What?"

"I see the temple from here."

"Hmm your right."

Zen and Aku has been traveling to the temple since a day ago and has seen no signs of civilization until now.

"So… do you think they will be friendly?" said Zen.

"Don't know."

"Will they have food?"

"Don't know"

"Do you think they have a bed I can sl-"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!!!"

What you are seeing is Zen driving Aku mad which happens three times a week. Anyway let put them on mute because it will last very long.

* * *

_In the temple…_

Everyone was sleeping when a earthquake hit the temple and woke everyone. Long before anyone noticed the Akki (read previous chapter) got in the temple and are attacking everyone…

"Did you hear that?" said Aku

"Yes… it's the Akki." Said Zen

"They must be near here."

"Then that means…the temple is under attack!"

Zen and Aku ran to the temple fast as they can to find a broken gate."Dam… they must be in already in." Said Aku. "Well what are we waiting for charge!!!" Yelled Zen. As they entered the temple the Akki were ready and attacked right when they came in, but Zen and Aku were ready too. Zen dodged a slice and gave the attacker a uppercut then attacked the other with a kick to the head. Aku was ahead and as a bolt of lightning threw his sythe at the mob killing every one of them. They got through the first door and got attacked again. Zen draw out his sword and ran around them taking one at a time when Aku used the moisture around him to block the door behind them with ice. Every corner they take there were more Akki chasing them. This continued until they got in to the room with the dragon statue. There was a dragon lying down if he was wounded (which he is). Zen and Aku went to him.

"Hey are you ok?" said Aku.

The dragon opened his eyes and saw them. Then Zen said, "Are you one of the guardians?"

The dragon spoke "Stay away from me!"

"Don't worry were allies." Said Zen

The dragon lifted his head but lowered again.

"What a relief I thought I was going to die."

"What happened here?" said Aku

"The Akki invaded us… we fought but I couldn't fight any longer."

It was dark in the temple and Zen knew the Akki can attack any moment. "Aku stay here with our friend." Said Zen. Zen went out the nearest door leaving Aku with the dragon. It was still dark but Zen knew the leader of the raid is somewhere near the dark. It wasn't long until he saw something running and Zen chased after it. "Hey come back here!" Said Zen. It stopped and looked at Zen. It was bigger than a Akki and had what looks like a spider but with six legs. It was an Oni, an Akki. Zen knew this is the leader… it was big."Did someone call the exterminator?" Said Zen. The Oni charged right at Zen and knocked him back into a wall. Zen ducked then stabbed one of its legs making it with five legs. Zen threw back his sword and foot first kick it in the eye. After that Zen showed no mercy as he kept on slicing. He finished by blowing it up with fire. The Oni burst into flames them exploded leaving no trace that it was there but only a shard of a jewel. Zen picked it up as he did Aku went into the room.

"Zen what with the ruckus?" Said Aku.

"It was a big Oni but I dealt with it." Said Zen.

"So… who is the dragon?"

"It a dragon named civil I think."

"Where is he now?"

"He's with the other guardians."

"Well good."

As Zen said that he fell down and said "Good night…"

Aku sighed and carried Zen with him so they can rest.

The guardians are discussing what to do with Zen and Aku.

"I can't believe those two actually drove away the Akki." Said Terrador.

"Hey can't blame them for helping" Said Volter.

"Well I talked to one of them and he said that Hunter sent them because there were looking for a job. Said Civil. "They also know a lot about the Akki to."

"Tomorrow we'll talk to them I guess." Said Terrador.

**It looks like Zen and Aku are going to be ok for now**

**But questions still remain**

**Why are the Akki doing this, and what is that shard Zen picked up?**

**Find out in the chapter next to the next chapter because we will see what Spyro and Cynder is up to**

_Next time on TLOZ Spyro and Cynder has been lost in the forest and are trying to get out like they did for a year…_


	4. Chapter 4

**More forest**

_**Two days before the temple raid…**_

In a forest far away, in a cave were Spyro and Cynder sleeping. Spyro woke up suddenly then walked out of the cave. It was still night and it was dark. "Couldn't sleep?" said a voice. Spyro looked behind him and saw Cynder walking to him. Spyro didn't say anything. Cynder sat next to him. "Do you think we will get out of this forest?" said Cynder. "Don't know…" said Spyro. You see when they beat Malfor, Spyro and Cynder escaped and landed somewhere.

_FLASHBACK_

"…_I love you_." _Then Spyro released the energy sphere pulling the world back together… Spyro shot out of there then fell into darkness until Cynder woke him up finding out that he was in a forest that the trees covered the sun. They knew they can't fly out. So they walked…_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"We been walking for so long… and we never found an exit out of the forest."Said Spyro. "But we found shattered wood and what might be houses, we must be close."Said Cynder. "Maybe…" Spyro went into the cave going back to sleep. Cynder followed.

**Notes…**

Ok here is some information I forgot to add during that section.

Spyro and Cynder has been in that forest for a year

Spyro didn't hear Cynder say "I love you"

That's it…

**The next day…**

**Spyro and Cynder were walking down the path they found…**

"You see that?" said Spyro.

"Yes I see to…" said Cynder.

It was light from the sun. Both of them ran to the light fast as they can.

It was a beach.

"YES WERE OUT!!!" said Spyro.

Cynder said nothing as she was shocked to see how bright the light was.

There were in a happy mood… until a crack of lighting came and started raining.

Both dragons when into the nearest cave and hid there.

"How is it raining there weren't any clouds." Said Cynder.

"Don't know but look at this!" said Spyro.

It was a chest.

"What's in it?"

"Why don't we check?"

Spyro put his claws on the handle so did Cynder. Then opened and found a note plus a shard.

"What's in the note?" said Cynder.

"Let's check."

**Dear adventurers,**

**You have found the chest that I have hidden in this cave. What in the chest is a shard of a legendary object. There are more of them. This is a task that I'm giving to you that is what I couldn't do. Find more pieces of these and gather them all. Once you do give them to the star holder… the one with the Kanji Daija… **

**From the Sailor.**

"Spyro you know what this means?" said Cynder.

"I don't understand this myself…" said Spyro picking up the shard.

Then the unspeakable happened.

"OMG the textures are changing!" said Spyro.

"Why is the star shining?" said Cynder.

With a flash they disappeared.

* * *

"Whoa…" said Zen in a chill.

"What???" said Aku?

"Something happened I can tell…"

"Well come on Zen the guardians are waiting for us."

Aku left the room and Zen stared out of the window. Thinking why he had this chill as he left to talk to the guardians…

**Well this was a short chapter so is will be the next one.**

**What is the Kanji Daija and what is going to happen to Zen and Aku as well as Spyro and Cynder?**

_Next time on TLOZ Zen and Aku will have to find Spyro and Cynder… and Zen talks about his sword too._


	5. Extra Chapter 1

**Hey everyone sorry about the delay. I have a lot of things to do. So far I really don't have time but the next chapter will be on Friday.**

**Right now I'm just going to tell you about Zen's sword. Well not me but the story itself.**

**Kanji Daija**

Long ago, when the earth was still forming, there were two serpents. One of the serpents represents light when the other represents dark. They made the world as we know it. The serpents were known as gods, worshiped anywhere you go. One day the people started to worship less of the serpents and the dark serpent gotten angry and terrorized the planet. The light serpent tried to stop the dark one, but wounded him and withdraws from the battle to heal. (What are you about to read now is also in the Time Star legend.) A man- well looks like a man- came to the aid of the light serpent. He found the serpent hiding.

"Serpent." Said the man, "Please fight back, the dark serpent is going to attack the village close to where we are now."

The serpent looked at the man.

He had what looked like demonic body but a human head.

"I can't fight him, he's too strong." Said the Serpent

"Then lend me your power." Said the man

The serpent looked at him "You're just a man, you can't just ask for it."

"But I have a heart…"

The serpent got to admit he has a heart, but does he knows how to use the power?

Then when the man was going to speak, the serpent said, "I'll lend you my power, but…" the serpent made a sword out of thin air and placed it on the ground.

"Seal me into this sword by stabbing me." Said the serpent.

The man did and the serpent's body diapered.

Then a light came out of the sword, make a body similar to the serpent.

Then the dark serpent came out from the sky.

"Where is my counterpart, I have a score to settle with him."

Then he saw the man. "Where is he!" he said. "In the steel of this blade." Said the man, "He gave me his power to defeat you.""You? Defeat me? Ha! You fool how can you defeat me mortal?"

The man really doesn't know what to do. Then a voice in his mind said, "_Say my name."_ The man didn't know the serpent's name so he tries to slice the dark serpent. But it didn't work as he was knocked back into a wall. _"You know my name, what word means what I am in your language?"_ said the voice.

"Of course!" said the man as the dark serpent charged to the man.

"Awaken… KANJI DAIJA!!!"

Then the impossible happened, a blast of white engulfed the serpent.

The serpent turned into a sword.

The spirit of the dark serpent said "I'm sorry of all the trouble I caused, I was so used to being worshiped that I forgotten that it has to be earned."

Then he disappeared into the blade.

The man picked up the blade, looked at it, and then put it on his back.

He saved the village and left taking the swords with him. 3 years after that the events of the Time star happened which made the Time star legend.

The man left his swords in that world, which then sold, and then separated.

No one has ever used the swords because the cover has never came off.

Many tried to remove it, but failed.

But one day on a street market, Kanji Daija was on a shelf.

Observers came to look at its greatness (hey it's the only word I can find) until someone came the counter. Guess who it is, Zen.

"I'll like that sword please." He said.

Everyone looked at Zen in thinking what he is going to do with that sword.

Zen bought it and went into the street.

Everyone was looking at Zen thinking he will never open it. But the string that kept the sword snapped.

Then Zen pulled out the sword looking at the blade. Zen thought this was just a sword when he saw the hilt, but there were fainted creatures lying on the ground. Zen shrugged his shoulders and when to find Aku.

**And that's how Zen got his sword. But Zen still don't know it's a spirit living in the sword.**

**Anyway the next chapter is coming on Friday.**

**Now let's see Kanji Daija means "Sun Serpent" in Japanese. Makes a lot of sense doesn't?**

**Well later.**


End file.
